


among time travel and millionaires

by vanilla_cordial



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, F/M, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, because school, drinking is not even directly mentioned, how i wish this could be nick/jay angst, i had to dumb everything down for my christain teacher, i was yelled at, i'm failing in life because of this, painfully straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_cordial/pseuds/vanilla_cordial
Summary: Gatsby's parties have always been wild. Nick never thought they would be suck-you-into-1800's-England-wild.A shitty school assignment that I wrote aproximately five hours before the assignment was due. Jane Eyre/The Great Gatsby time travel crossover.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan & Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan & Nick Carraway, Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan, Jane Eyre & Edward Rochester, Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester, Jane Eyre/St. John Rivers, Jordan Baker/Nick Carraway, Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 4





	1. I. (Nick Carraway)

Truly, I was not quite sure why I kept accepting Gatsby’s invitations. He had delivered this one personally, and even the thought of the kind gesture was doing little to console the tight knots my stomach had woven itself into, as I knocked on the large door of the mansion. I was whirled into the great sea of bodies, and then I was suddenly miraculously standing next to Gatsby. We exchanged brief pleasantries before I moved on to the excuses that I had diligently prepared in advance. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay tonight. I have some unfinished work at home.” This was, of course, a lie. Apparently not a very good one either, as Gatsby turned and fixed me with an incredulous stare. “I’m afraid that work will have to wait, old sport. I’ve been blessed with the presence of the Buchanans tonight, and I need you to help me entertain them.” I cringed, thinking of that drizzly afternoon of Daisy and Gatsby’s reunion at my house. I had been hoping to avoid his parties for that reason altogether, and I quickly searched for another, more believable excuse. I finally settled on something involving Jordan, hoping he’d sympathize with my own unforeseen struggles with women. “Well, you see I have this project I’m working on for Miss Baker, and-” I never got to finish, because Gatsby recognized the silhouette of my cousin-in-law Tom, and he thrust a glass into my hand, and led me to the arriving couple.

So here I was, only a few hours later, separated from the roar of the party next to Gatsby’s extravagant pool, staring vacantly as Daisy swayed softly to some invisible rhythm, crooning slightly. The pale glow of the moon illuminated her features in the light, bouncing off the iridescent sheen of her pearls and the silvery sequins on her pale dress. There was a hint of a chill in the air, and a thick white coat was draped gently across her narrow shoulders.

Gatsby watched her lazily, like a cat might watch its prey, with a bored kind of disinterest that masked the sharp, predatorial look underneath. Clearly, I was not the only one who observed this, for Tom grit his teeth and glared sulkily, like a child who has been denied something they desperately desire. Gatsby was sitting by the pool, haphazardly dipping his legs into the dark water. There was a scratch on his finger that was bleeding lightly, and he swirled the bloody finger into the water. Tom was sitting in a lawn chair, close to the willowy figure of Daisy. I was sitting next to Gatsby, but I wasn’t dipping my feet into the dark chasm of water. Something about this situation filled me with a deep sense of dread and unease. 

Daisy, finally growing tired of singing to herself, grabbed Tom by his pinstripe suit shoulder, and approached us with a dangerously excited gleam in her blue eyes. Upon seeing her, Gatsby began to kick the water more voraciously, and clapped me hard on the back. I stumbled a bit from the force of this blow, for while I’m sure this was all intended in good nature, he hit me with a bit more force than necessary, causing me to slip on the wet edge of the pool. 

I gripped the side of pool ledge with frequent desperation, but the moment my legs hit the murky water it began to whirl and froth like some kind of demented chlorine-filled soup. I could hear Daisy shrieking, and suddenly she was trying in vain to grasp my hand before I tumbled down into the deep end. Almost as if in response to the pull of Daisy’s hands, the water seemed to leap up in a hand of sorts, finally pulling me under. A body tumbled in after me, and under the pressure of water I could recognize the white material of Daisy’s dress. The water sucked me down deeper, and until I could barely see anything. The world began to collapse, and finally a dizzying blackness washed over me.


	2. II. (Daisy Buchanan)

_ In the dream, she was lying face down in the water of Jay’s pool. She was dead, she was dead, with a throbbing pain in her temple. Tom’s voice boomed overhead. The words were garbled but she could hear anger in his tone. He was yelling louder and louder, but the words still weren’t making sense. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but her words wouldn’t come out. A man’s voice sounded instead, softer, but equally as fuzzy. It seemed important, but try as she might, her ears wouldn’t digest the sound. A pressure moved on to her chest, reaching up from the water, in a shaking motion, and finally the words became clear. “Daisy, Daisy,” the voice was saying, “Wake up. Wake up.” _

Daisy awoke to her cousin, Nick, kneeling over her. His handsome face was creased with worry, and he shook her again. He was drenched, she realized with a shock, his once heavily-gelled hair flopping against his forehead in a stringy, tangled mess. His suit and tie were heavy with water, and a steady stream of water poured on her once more as he shook her. “Stop that. I’m awake.” she scolded, and moved into a sitting position. Her body ached, and she realized that she too was equally as wet as Nick. Her lovely white fur coat that Tom had imported from France as a birthday present was thoroughly ruined. It felt like a stone was draped around her. 

Panic surged over her as she looked around. She was in a strange, dark attic. There was standing water around her and Nick. “What happened?” she finally managed to croak out. “I fell into Gatsby’s pool,” he said. He sounded as bewildered as Daisy felt. "You tried to pull me up, but you fell in after me. I-I'm not sure where we are. I don't know where Gatsby or Tom are. This sure doesn't look like Gatsby's house." 

"Maybe it's hell." Daisy suggested. "Or heaven, although I doubt I'd be here if it was heaven." Nick looked at her with an odd expression on his face. She wasn't sure if he was disapproving of her quip, or just in her. "Sorry." she muttered under her breath. "That was uncalled for." He shrugged, but stopped half-way through the movement. His face turned white as a sheet, and his nails slowly tightened into her arms. His eyes stared at something, and it was hard to miss the pure, unbridled terror in them. Daisy slowly turned her head to face a dirty, unmade bed in the corner of the room. Sitting on it, its teeth bared like a wild animal, sat a vaguely humanoid creature. Its hair was long, scraggly, and grey streaked. It reminded Daisy of a mane. The face was something of a terror: sharp, gaunt, and bone-thin, the features were stretched, grubby, and impossibly pale. Its eyes were far more the most horrifying thing though, dark and soulless, with a manic kind of hunger and anger heated deep within. It was draped in filthy, once-white, clothing, if you could call it that. Perhaps it had once been a nightgown, but now it was stained, and dirty. The creature slowly opened its mouth, and a snarl came out. 

Nick sat back down, hugging his knees to his chest. The creature slowly rose from its spot on the bed, and approached them. There was something akin to curiosity in those soulless eyes as it lumbered forward.


End file.
